Apenas uma avaria
by Rute Riddle
Summary: Na Véspera de Natal o impensável acontece....o que era pecado tornou-se no maior prazer! [DG NC]


**Apenas uma avaria**

_Ouviu a porta do quarto fechar-se e levantou-se logo em seguida. Abriu-a e olhou para o longo corredor, encontrando-o vazio._

_Suspirou, sentindo-se sozinha. Ele tinha ido embora sem se despedir dela. _

_- Como pudeste idiota? – Perguntou-se ela voltando a entrar no quarto._

_Caminhou por segundos, e em seguida decidiu sentar-se na sua secretaria. _

_Tudo naquele quarto tinha o perfume dele emprenhado, e a ruiva voltou a suspirar._

_Estar naquele quarto sem ele, era tortura. Não sabia se aguentava._

_Pegou num pedaço de pergaminho e numa pena._

_Olhou por segundos para o papel, até se decidir finalmente a escrever. _

"_Já que aqui não estás, vou escrever como tudo aconteceu! Talvez assim seja mais fácil de superar tua ausência!" – pensou ela antes de escrever a primeira letra._

* * *

Meu dia favorito do ano sempre foi o Natal. Desde criança que essa é uma data importante para mim, talvez por ter crescido numa casa com uma família enorme e por desde pequena meus pais nos ensinarem o verdadeiro significado do natal. 

Mas naquele ano tudo era diferente. Eu, Ginevra Weasley era a única Weasley que não estava casada.

Todos os meus irmãos estavam casados, e todos eles tinham filhos. O meu sobrinho mais novo era o filho de Ron e Luna, o Markus.

E pela primeira vez na minha vida eu não queria ir passar o Natal À Toca com a minha família, afinal já sabia que todos me iriam perguntar se já tinha arranjado namorado, se tinha alguém em vista.

Porque seria minha vida amorosa tão importante para eles!

Nunca cheguei a saber na verdade.

Sai do trabalho mais cedo, e dirigi-me ao beco Diagon – All para comprar as últimas prendas. Não eram muitas mas eu queria demorar o mais tempo possível, pois já nem no meu prédio eu me sentia bem. Não desde aquela manhã em que vi que o meu novo vizinho tinha se instalado.

Mas até ai tudo bem, o único problema era quem era esse meu vizinho.

Já viu o nosso novo vizinho? – Perguntou-me a senhora do 1º andar, uma velhinha simpática, que tinha a mania de me oferecer bolinhos de canela, como se ainda fosse uma criança.

Não, ainda não vi. E a Sra.?

Também ainda não vi, mas sei que é um jovem belo e atraente. E sei o nome dele.

Sério?

Sim, a coscuvilheira do 4º andar disse-me que já o viu e disse-me o nome dele. Eu sei-o, apenas tenho que me lembrar.

Sorri por instantes ao ver a face dela a contorcer-se na tentativa de se lembrar mais depressa.

Ah sim, chama-se Draco Malfoy.

Quase que cai par trás. Devo de ter ficado com uma cara de espanto enorme, pois minha vizinha olhou para mim como que perguntando "onde deixaste a nave querida!"

Em seguida virei-lhe costas e sai do prédio sem me despedir, e tenho a certeza que ela deve de ter pensado duas coisas.

"Ou é apenas mal-educada, ou é mesmo extraterrestre!"

Não me posso esquecer de me desculpar. – Pensei eu enquanto saia da loja, assim que terminei de relembrar minha manha.

Pois é Draco Malfoy ia viver para o meu prédio. Pior para o mesmo piso que eu, na casa em frente da minha. Bufei chateada, e em seguida comecei o caminho para o meu prédio, que ficava no centro de Londres.

"Onde já se viu um Malfoy a viver num prédio de Muggles! A vida é mesmo irónica. O grande e todo-poderoso Malfoy a viver num prédio de Muggles. Quem diria!"

O meu pior medo era o que ele me iria dizer. Sim ele odiava os Weasley, quer dizer, ele odeia os Weasleys. Estava mesmo a ver que meu sossego conquistado durante 2 anos ia por água abaixo, e tudo por causa de um loiro aguado. Não podia deixar de odiílo. Afinal durante os meus 6 anos em Hogwarts sempre tive que aturar as brincadeiras nojentas dele.

Lembrava perfeitamente do dia em que ele rira por causa do cartão que eu tinha mandado ao Harry, na altura em que ainda era uma menina e me julgava apaixonada pelo menino que sobreviveu.

Mas do que mais me lembrava era do beijo. Do beijo que ele me roubara no meu 6º ano. Foi apenas um beijo, mas nunca o esqueci. O toque suave dos lábios dele nos meus, as mãos geladas dele a percorrer minha barriga. O cabelo loiro dele a bater-me na face, os lábios dele no meu pescoço chupando-o.

Tinha sido apenas um beijo, mas um beijo que me deixara sem reacção, um beijo que de uma maneira inteiramente louca mexera comigo.

Abanei a cabeça e continuei meu caminho.

"Com sorte nem o vejo hoje! Não quero estragar meu Natal!" – pensava eu no mesmo instante em que entrava no meu prédio.

Dirigi-me para o elevador, e foi quando vi que a porta deste se fechava. Corri uns segundos e meti o pé na porta de modo a ela não fechar. Entrei no instante seguinte, e arrependi-me no mesmo momento.

Uns olhos cinza encaravam-me.

Olhei para ele. Como era possível nós sermos pessoas tão diferentes!

Eu, uma mulher de 24 anos, ruiva, com sardas na face e na zona dos ombros e colo, o meu cabelo chegava-me a meio das costas, e encontrava-se encaracolado. Corava com um simples olhar mais profundo, e tremia também muito facilmente.

Ele era diferente, na verdade ele É diferente. O cabelo loiro dele encontrava-se mais comprido, e chegava-lhe aos ombros, o que sem duvida lhe ficava extremamente bem. O porte dele é altivo e arrogante.

Naquela altura ele encontrava-se com os braços traçados á frente do peito, o pé esquerdo estava apoiado na parede do elevador, e ele tinha um sorriso enigmático nos lábios a olhar para mim.

Se soubesse que eras tu que vinha no elevador tinha esperado pelo próximo. – Comentei eu, mais para mim o que para ele.

Viu-o sorrir, e senti uma sensação arrepiante na espinha ao mesmo tempo que parecia que tinha borboletas no estômago.

Ora Weasley, eu não te pedi para correres.

Olhei furiosa para ele e vire-lhe a cara, o que não sei bem porquê, o fez sorrir. Bufei irritada e em seguida senti o elevador abanar. A luz falhou por instantes e eu agarrei-me ás paredes do elevador, de modo a equilibrar-me. Momentos depois quase tudo voltou ao normal. Digo quase, pois o elevador não se moveu.

Óh não.

O que se passou? – Perguntou uma voz ao meu ouvido.

Saltei com o susto, já nem me lembrava que ele ali se encontrava. Virei-me de modo a encarar o loiro ligeiramente confuso.

Estamos presos. O elevador parou.

Ah. – Disse ele estupidamente antes de voltar a encostar-se despreocupadamente na parede.

Ah! Só dizes "Ah"?

Que queres que diga! Diga o que disser, não interessa, o elevador não anda por isso.

Voltei a bufar irritada antes de carregar no botão do alarme. Mas para meu desespero não ouvi barulho nenhum nas escadas.

Raios! O porteiro ainda não arranjou o alarme.

O que significa?

O que significa Malfoy que vamos ficar presos aqui a noite toda. Eu não acredito vou ficar presa num elevador na noite de Natal, e como se isso já não fosse mau o suficiente, tenho como companhia um Malfoy.

È, preferias ficar presa num elevador com o fantástico do Potter.

Melhor do que com um Malfoy.

Olhei-o e vi que ele me encara sem expressão nenhuma na face. Deixei meus sacos caírem no chão e em seguida escorreguei até ao chão.

Dobrei os joelhos e encostei minha cabeça neles. Pode ouvir o Malfoy mover-se e quando o olhei vi que também se encontrava sentado no chão.

"Felizmente que o elevador é grande. Assim ele está bastante afastado de mim!"

Durante minutos o silêncio reinou, e eu estava a desesperar. Afinal odeio lugares fechados, e ainda odeio mais estar calada.

Será que podemos ensaiar uma conversa? – Perguntei num sussurro.

Eu não gosto de conversar.

Ah, agora percebo porque andavas com os dois armários em Hogwarts, eles não sabiam falar mesmo.

Para minha surpresa ele sorriu e disse:

Um ponto para ti Weasley.

Foi a minha de sorrir bobamente. Sentia-me como uma criança quando vê as prendas debaixo da árvore de natal na manha do dia 25.

Eu estou curiosa.

A curiosidade matou o gato.

Porque vens viver para um prédio Muggle?

Ele encarou-me ligeiramente irritado. É, ele não gostava mesmo de falar.

Porque minha casa está a ser revestida pelo ministério. Sabes como é, a guerra terminou á pouco mais de 2 anos, e meu pai era o braço direito de Voldemort, então estão a revistar minha casa para ver se encontram algo de magia negra.

Ah, agora fez-se luz.

Finalmente.

Porque não foste comensal também?

Não achas que estás a fazer pergunta de mais Weasley? Não abuses da sorte.

Ora responde lá Malfoy, eu juro que não conto a ninguém. E deixo-te perguntares-me o que quiseres.

Nunca fui do género de obedecer a ninguém, e achava uma estupidez obedecera um homem que se intitulava o maior e o melhor, enquanto era apenas um sangue ruim com dor de corno por o pai o ter abandonado, quando soube que a mãe era bruxa.

Agora é minha vez de perguntar. O que fazes tu a viver num prédio Muggle?

Queria sair de casa, ser independente, ter minha própria vida, e assim que a guerra terminou foi o que fiz. Arranjei um trabalho no profeta diário, como jornalista e comprei uma casa só para mim.

Certo. Porque não estás casada com o Potter? Vocês não namoraram durante algum tempo?

No meu sexto ano apenas. E foi só durante uns dois meses.

Isso significa que quando te beijei tu não namoravas mais com ele?

Senti-me ficar quente. Nunca imaginei que ele se lembrasse do beijo.

Não, já não namorava com ele. Porquê? Só me beijaste porque achavas que eu namorava com o Harry, é isso?

Não.

Ora Malfoy, sei muito bem como vocês, Slytherin, são. Deves de ter apostado com alguém que conseguias beijar a namorada do Harry Potter. – Disse eu irritada, levantando-me

Já disse que não fiz nada disso. – Reclamou ele levantando-se também e encarando-me irritado.

Ora, não acredito em ti.

Vi-o rolar os olhos numa demonstração de impaciência, e no momento seguinte ele deu dois passos enormes ficando á minha frente.

Senti os dedos frios dele enrolarem-se nos meus pulsos e em seguida ele capturou meus lábios. Era um beijo diferente de todos os que eu já tinha dado. A língua dele procurava pela minha incessantemente, e eu sentia meu coração bater como um louco.

Passado alguns momentos ele largou meus pulsos e eu passei meus braços por trás do pescoço dele, agarrando-me. As mãos dele enlaçaram minha cintura e desencostaram meu corpo da parede, levando-me para mais perto dele.

Beijávamo-nos com uma ansiedade inacreditável, como se o beijo foi essencial para a nossa vida. E quem sabe, ele era mesmo!

Quando nos afastamos para respirar ele levou seus lábios até ao meu pescoço, e começou a depositar lá pequenos beijos. Encaminhou seus lábios até á minha orelha e em seguida sussurrou:

Se apenas te beijei por uma aposta, porque te beijo agora?

Porque és louco. – Respondi eu com os olhos fechados, e com a respiração acelerada.

Então parece que não sou o único louco aqui.

Sorri por momentos antes de ele voltar a beijar meus lábios. Minhas mãos percorreram o peito dele por cima da camisa negra, e eu não resisti em desapertar os primeiros botões da camisa dele. Draco afastou-se de mim uns milímetros, e acabou por retirar sua camisa.

Tenho calor. – Disse sorrindo antes de me puxar de encontro ao seu corpo.

Senti-o andar para trás, e depressa ele se encostou á parede do elevador. Meus lábios percorreram o pescoço dele, e em seguida começaram a depositar beijos no peito extremamente bem definido do loiro. Pude sentir a respiração dele acelerada, e não consegui deixar de sorrir por isso. Meus beijos percorriam todo o abdómen dele, e as mãos dele encontravam-se na minha nuca, acariciando-a.

Parei com os lábios ao pé da linha das calças, e afastei-me de modo a desapertar o cinto dele. Draco não se moveu um milímetro e eu sorri. Não terminei de desapertar o cinto, pois voltei a meter-me de pé e beijei os lábios dele.

Assim que ele me puxou pelos quadris de encontro ao corpo dele, eu pude perceber o quanto excitado ele já se encontrava.

As mãos dele percorreram a lateral do meu corpo, e com apenas um gesto ele virou-me, fazendo com que eu ficasse com minha costas encostadas ao peito dele. Senti as mãos dele percorrerem minha barriga por baixo da minha camisa, e suspirei mais profundamente quando elas começaram a subir pelo meu corpo. Soltei um gemido baixo assim que elas envolveram meus seios.

Draco começou a desapertar os botões da minha camisa lentamente, e virou-me para ele em seguida, retirando minha camisa por completo. Foi a vez dele de me beijar. Encostou-me á parede, e fez exactamente o mesmo que eu lhe fizera.

Beijara meu pescoço, meu colo, meu ventre, e em seguida parou por momentos enquanto suas mãos se encontravam nas minhas costas a desapertar o soutien.

Atirou a peça de roupa para longe e olhou meus seios antes de se decidir a beijílos. Era uma sensação extremamente agradável, e eu sentia-me tremer.Suspirei mais profundamente quando ele trocou os beijos carinhosos por mordidas fracas.

Minutos depois voltou a erguer-se de modo a me olhar nos olhos. Beijou meus lábios de novo, e nesse momento eu senti-o, puxar-me ate ele. Suas mãos passeavam pelas minhas costas, o que me arrepiava profundamente. Minhas mãos encontravam-se na cintura dele, e depressa abri o botão das calças dele, o que o fez sorrir de encontro ao meu ouvido.

Apressada Ginevra?

A pergunta dele fez-me tremer ligeiramente, mas ele percebeu pois voltou a sorrir. Senti as mãos dele aproximarem-se calmamente das minhas calças, e pouco tempo depois eu atirava meus sapatos e minhas calças para longe.

Draco encostou-me á parede e encarou-me, agora só com uma peça de roupa no corpo. Senti-me corar e ele murmurou ao meu ouvido:

Ficas tão linda quando coras.

Minhas mãos arranharam as costas dele e em seguida eu ajudei-o a ver-se livre da roupa que ainda se encontrava no corpo dele. Suspirei profundamente quando ele passou com os dedos nos meus quadris. Minhas mãos pousaram sobre as deles, e num momento eu fiz as mãos dele escorregarem, de modo a ele se ver livre da única peça presente em ambos os corpos.

Olhei-o na expectativa e a única coisa que ele fez foi beijar-me. Senti as mãos nele nas minhas coxas, e com um simples impulso ele fez com que eu enrolasse minhas pernas na cintura dele. Fechei os olhos por momentos enquanto o sentia penetrar-me vagarosamente.

Era uma sensação tão agradável, era como se me sentisse queimar, mas eu não queria que ele se afastasse, muito pelo contrário, queria que ele se encaixa-se rapidamente. Puxei com as minhas pernas, e ele beijou-me.

As mãos dele encaminharam-se para os meus seios, acariciando-os. Comecei a senti-lo mover-se, era um ritmo rápido, mas extremamente agradável. Ele virou-se de modo a ficar encostado á parede.

Sem nunca se afastar de mim ele acabou por me deitar no chão do elevador.

Olhou-me por instantes e eu senti-me profundamente perdida naqueles olhos cinzas, que naquele momento brilhavam de modo diferente. Voltou a beijar meus lábios, desta vez de uma maneira mais delicada, ao mesmo tempo que voltava a se movimentar sobre mim.

Os nossos corpos moviam-se rapidamente, o que fez com que eu começasse a gemer baixo ao ouvido dele, levando-o á loucura. Puxei-o mais para mim com as minhas pernas, que ainda se encontravam enroladas á cintura dele. Nessa altura ele deixou escapar um gemido rouco e abafado.

O rimo dele era cada vez mais rápido, e eu sentia-me invadida por um prazer nunca antes alcançado. Sentiu-o penetrar-me mais fundo, e as mãos dele pousaram ao lado da minha cabeça.

O nosso ritmo ficou mais intenso e depressa ambos sentimos uma onda eléctrica passar por ambos os corpos, e ele beijou-me de uma maneira deliciosamente erótica, algo que nunca imaginei ser possível. O corpo dele tombou ao lado do meu e pude ouvir a respiração dele acelerada, assim como a minha estava.

Feliz Natal. – Disse ele momentos depois envolvendo meu corpo com seus braços.

Feliz Natal Draco.

Acordei quando ele me abanou levemente.

É melhor acordarmos, e vestirmo-nos. – Murmurou antes de me beijar.

Eu concordei silenciosamente com ele, e levantei-me, apanhando minha roupa em seguida. Já me encontrava vestida quando ele me puxou pela cintura, e me fez encostar as costas ao peito dele.  
Beijou meu pescoço e eu ri, dizendo:

E pensar que ia odiar ter-te como vizinho.

Minutos depois a porta do elevador abria-se, e o porteiro olhou para nós, antes de dizer:

Lamento muito terem passado a noite aqui.

Draco pegou na minha mão e disse ao homem:

Não lamente, nós não lamentamos.

E ele estava certo, não lamento de ter ficado presa no elevador com ele. É claro que minha família ficou preocupada pelo facto de não ter aparecido lá em casa nem na véspera de Natal, nem no dia de Natal.

Mas afinal valeu a pena.

_

* * *

Ginny levantou-se da secretaria e olhou para o relógio, já tinha passado muito tempo desde a ida dele, e sentia o coração cada vez mais apertado._

"_Como ele pôde ter ido embora!" – pensou enquanto caminhava até á sala, decidida a comer algo._

_Voltou para o quarto em seguida e pegou num pedaço de papel escrevendo uma pequena nota nele, antes de caminhar para a cama._

_Entrou no quarto sem fazer barulho e olhou para a cama. Sorriu por instantes e em seguida reparou em dois pergaminhos que se encontravam em cima da secretaria._

_Pegou em ambos e lê-os rapidamente, sorrindo cada vez mais._

_Assim que terminou a leitura caminhou vagarosamente até á cama, deixando o casaco em cima da poltrona._

_Sentou-se na porta da cama e passou com a mão na face dela, fazendo-a abrir os olhos._

_- Oi…. – Disse a ruiva olhando o marido._

_- Olá ruiva. Li o que escreveste._

_- Era essa a intenção. _

_- Eu percebi. Não me digas que ficaste mesmo chateada por me ter ido embora._

_- Claro_

_- Ora, tive que ir trabalhar. Sabes que por mim tinha ficado a tarde toda contigo, e não só a hora de almoço. – Comentou ele com um sorriso malicioso._

_- Eu sei, mas para a próxima despede-te._

_- Estavas a dormir tão bem, que não tive coragem de te acordar. – Murmurou ele._

_- O que achaste do que escrevi?_

_- Bem, fiquei com vontade de repetir o que fizemos á um ano trás….precisamente. – concluiu ele olhando para o relógio._

_Ela olhou para o relógio e sorriu vendo que já passava da meia-noite._

_- Véspera de Natal. – Murmurou antes de sentir os lábios do marido de encontro aos seus._

_- O que achas que seria de nós se não tivesse havido aquela avaria no elevador?_

_- Bem, o que seria ao certo eu não sei, mas uma coisa é certa, se não tivesse havido aquela avaria daqui a 7 meses nós não seríamos pais._

_Ele olhou-a durante segundos antes de sorrir largamente a de a beijar loucamente, de encontro á cama._

_O amor vem quando nós menos esperamos, e encontra-nos nos lugares mais inesperados. Mas quando o amor nos encontra, ele vem para ficar._

**Fim**

N/A: bem, esta NC foi escrita num momento em que não tinha inspiração para escrever nas outras fics.

Eu sei que não ficou nada de especial, na verdade acho que ficou muito mal, eu perdi o jeito de escrever NC.

Mas na mesma, nem que seja para dizer que não devo de escrever mais NC.

JINHOS!  
Éverdade o nao mete os travessoes, e por muito que tentasse nao consegui fazer com que ele metesse...lamento...

COMENTEM!


End file.
